Cheat Codes
|preceded_by = Dubwoofer Substep |level_number=13 |followed_by = Clash }} Cheat Codes is the thirteenth level of Just Shapes & Beats, preceded by Dubwoofer Substep and followed by Clash. Description Cheat Codes is the third level encountered in the volcano, as you drift closer to the summit. In the level, you will encounter these "ripple squares" scattered throughout the level. This track spans 1 minute and 49 seconds before it fades. Story Sequence Layout First Phase A ripple square appears in the center which will release squares in a wave-like pattern from one of its four sides in time with the music. It only releases them from one side at once, and the side that's about to fire will flash a light pink. That square then disappears, and two more will appear on both side of it. These do the same thing as the first one- changing which side is firing in time with the music. Standing in any of the corners will let you easily avoid these first two parts. Three ripple squares then appear in the center of the screen, dividing it in half. Unlike before, only one of these will fire at a time, and they will only fire out of their left and right sides. It will change which side of which square is firing to the music. Right before the second checkpoint, a warning zone will appear. Second Phase All three squares drop down, releasing a wave which covers the warning zone. The bottom of the screen will become a "ripple ocean". The bottom will fire squares in the same wave pattern as before, switching which part is firing to the music. Like before, the part that's about to fire will flash a light pink. The wave is much wider now with bigger squares. After a short time, slow spinning ripple squares will start drifting from the right side of the screen. Then, pulse bombs which release about 16 shots will start going off on the right side of the screen, exploding to the snares. Third Phase The bottom disappears and so do all the drifting squares. Three ripple squares will appear in descending order from left to right and disappear, and more squares will start drifting from the right and left sides of the screen, disappearing when they reach the center, two at a time. While this is happening, a spinning square in the center will start expanding. A giant square then appears in the center and squares line the corners of the screen. This giant square rotates and fires waves from all 4 sides at once, flashing right before it fires, in time with the music. In addition, there will be lasers to avoid. Final Phase 6 lasers radiate from the center square. The squares on the corners then drift off, with the top left one moving right, the top right moving down, and so forth while rotating. The square in the center then reappears, again firing from all 4 sides in time to the music. It will not rotate, however. Two walls will appear and after crashing down, will cause the left and right side of the screens to become the same "ripple oceans" as before. The central square then starts slowly rotating and fires again in time with the music. The central square will release giant squares in a cross shape with a warning. and the squares lining the edges will disappear. The central square then quickly spins before releasing its four waves while spinning. This wave is very hard to avoid, so dashing through it is advised. The central square will remain in the center and again release waves to the music. This time it won't flash when it's about to fire, so be careful. Two waves will then appear, lining the edges, and again the square rotates, firing its waves to the music. After the final wave, the square disappears and so do the edges. Then, the level ends. Gallery CheatCodes01.png|The beginning of the First Phase CheatCodes02.png CheatCodes03.png|The middle of the First Phase CheatCodes04.png|The beginning of the Second Phase CheatCodes05.png|The near-end of the Second Phase CheatCodes06.png|The Third Phase CheatCodes07.png|The exact beginning of the Final Phase CheatCodes08.png|The Final Hazards Category:Main levels Category:Levels